Boys Will Be Boys
by Dankee
Summary: Frank's pretty fucked up but that's okay because Gerard's fucked up too. Frerard Mpreg. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT IT WOULD BEEN PRETTY RAD IF I DID.
1. Fight me, I dare you

"Uh, Mikey?" Frank says timidly. Mikey looks up from his sidekick, cocking an eyebrow up. Frank licks his lips and looks over at Gerard, who was fiddling with a pen, and looks back at Mikey. "Can I, erm, speak to you? Alone?"

Mikey looks curious. "Gerard, leave."

Gerard looks up and sputters. "What? Why do I need to leave?" He looks over at his boyfriend. "_Frankieeee_?"

"Please Gerard? This is kinda private..." Frank sighs.

"What? That's bullshit. I'm your boyfriend and he's my brother! I find out basically everything in the end." Gerard argues, looking like a lost puppy dog. Frank felt bad asking the eighteen year old to leave but he honestly couldn't deal with Gerard's reaction right now in the middle of the public library.

"Gee, if you let me talk to Mikey alone, after school we can pick up those chocolate cupcakes you like." Frank bribes, knowing Gerard wouldn't be able to resist.

His boyfriend's eyes light up. "The one with the red sprinkles?" Frank nods. Gerard plasters a huge grin on his face as he grabs all his stuff and dashes to the next table with a "Gerard's out."

Mikey just shakes his head at his brother's stupidity and gazes over at Frank, eyebrows furrowed. He puts his phone away. "What's so big that you can't tell Gerard?"

Frank fidgets with his hands in his lap. "Well, you're my best friend and I don't know how Gerard will take it so I thought it would be easiest to tell you first. You can help me tell him too."

Mikey nods. "Okay." He beckons for Frank to continue. The sixteen year old sighs.

"Well, almost a month ago, on Gerard's birthday...He and I... Had sex and-"

"Whoa, whoa. What the fuck?" Mikey interrupts looking horrified. "You guys are fucking? Wow, I know he is your boyfriend and everything but- Gerard's got some balls. I have to call Pete; Bob owes him fifty bucks-"

"It was one time!" Frank exclaims. He wasn't exactly surprised that people were making bets on what he and Gerard did in the bedroom but fifty bucks? That was a lot for Bob Bryar. "So anyways, do you wanna know what I need to tell you?"

Mikey snickers into his hand. "What? Is it that Gerard is shitty in bed because I can't fix that for you-?"

"I might be pregnant."

The other sixteen year old suddenly stopped laughing. His face looked shocked and his lip twitched a bit. He opens his mouth, but it takes a few seconds to get the words out. "Wow, um, well. That was unexpected."

Frank groans. "I know. And I'm not even fucking sure. I've been puking in the morning and been extremely tired and fucking hungry. And don't even get me started on having to take a piss every five minutes."

Mikey shakes his head. "I don't understand why he didn't use protection."

Frank shrugs. "I should have told him I was able to have kids."

"You think?" Mikey deadpans, looking at him with pity.

Frank shakes his head. "Stop pitying me."

"I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

Mikey scoffs. "Well, maybe you two shouldn't have been so fucking stupid."

The sixteen year old frowns and runs his hands through his hair, scratching the scalp with a wince. "I know! Can we just- on the way home, can we go get a test?"

Mikey looks guilty for calling them stupid and nods. "No, yeah. Of course."

*

"Gee."

Gerard hums, driving out of the school parking lot. Frank glances at the seat behind his passenger one, looking for the approving nod Mikey gives him. He opens his mouth nervously, but the words don't find a way out.

Gerard glances over at Frank with an eyebrow up. "What's wrong?"

Frank feels sick to his stomach. He places both his hand over his flat stomach. He rubs, trying to calm his nerves. His mouth is still open and there is still silence as the sixteen year old inspects his tummy.

Mikey clears his throat, speaking up. "Nothing, nothing. Just Frank and I need to go to the closest seven-eleven. Right now."

"Why?" Gerard makes a turn and his eyebrows are furrowed.

"Um, because..." Mikey trails off, looking for something to cover up with. Frank shakes his head Mikey's way though, thinking it would be best just to be straight up.

"Because I think I'm pregnant."

The car makes a sharp swerve over the white line as Gerard looks at Frank with a horrified expression.

"The road, Gerard! The road!" Mikey screeches, covering his eyes with his long fingers.

"Shit!" Gerard all but screams, driving them back into the right lane. His hands grip the wheel tight enough for his knuckles to turn as he pulls into the seven-eleven which was closest. We park and Mikey gets out of the car. Frank goes to follow but Gerard grabs his wrist.

The sixteen year old is scared to look up at the nineteen year old's face. When he does, it's totally what he expected. A cluster fuck of confused with a hint of hurt and fear.

"Are we not going to talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about?" Frank mumbles. "I told you. I think I'm pregnant."

"Are you fucking joking?" Gerard huffed, looking over at Frank with a pissed off face. "Because Frank, it's funny if you're joking. Ha-ha, yeah. So drop it."

The younger of the two lets his eyes widen in hurt as he rips his wrist away from Gerard's grip. "I'm not fucking joking, you asshole. Why the fuck would I joke about this?"

Gerard's face softens but he still looks mildly bothered. "Because boys can't have kids!"

"Well I can have kids. I think it's cool." Frank pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. He looks forward in his seat and acts stubborn.

"Fuck Frank, I mean, that would be kinda cool in a freaky way, but... You can't prove it." Gerard sighs, letting out all his frustration into his words.

Frank just looks over with a quirked eyebrow.


	2. Stay with me

Gerard lets his mouth drop but he keeps a tight grip on the pregnancy test. The glowing pink plus sign fucking with his brain as he sets it back on the counter. He looks over at Frank, who is smiling smugly.

"_You can't possibly be pregnant, Frank,_" Frank mocks with a stupid grin on his face. "_Because boys can't have kids._"

Gerard's eyes still wide and he's mildly hysterical. "Because boys can't have kids! We have dicks, not pussies, 'kay? Fuck, you don't have a... Y'know..."

"Uterus?"

Gerard slams the heel of his hands against his ears and crinkles up his face. "Dear God! Don't say that word. It's gross and I am only nineteen, I do not need to be hearing that word."

Frank plops himself down on the Way's living room couch and crosses his legs. Good thing nobody was home, except for Mikey who was eating cereal on the floor next to Frank, because Gerard was going to have a nervous breakdown. Gerard just paced around the room, pulling at his hair. Mikey watched in amusement as Gerard slowly lost his mind and Frank rubbed his still flat stomach.

"Well, you better get used to it." Frank shrugs. "You impregnated me."

Mikey chimes in. "He has a point." Frank high fives him because yay, someone was on his team.

Gerard shakes his head, finally siting down on the coffee table across from Mikey and Frank. He shakes his head.

"There has got to be a reason to this." He says, shaking the pregnancy test.

Frank snorts and repeats himself, basically. "Yeah, you knocked me up."

"I mean, you had to have rigged it or something." Gerard looks down at it again, reading the back.

"Gerard, don't be stupid." The sixteen year old looks a little hurt. "You can't rig a pregnancy test. You could be me another one and you can watch me piss on it too if you don't believe me."

Gerard shakes his head, rich black hair falling in his face. "No, not another one. I'll take you to the doctor... It's just that... I thought you may have made this up for a reason to get me to stay."

Mikey makes a noise, and their eyes shoot down to him. He makes wide eyes behind his glasses and makes a ghost line across his throat.

Frank furrows his eyebrows. "Wait, what do you mean _stay_?"

Gerard looks at Mikey and Mikey looks right back at Gerard, than turns to his boyfriend. "Mikey didn't talk to you... About it?"

"About what?" Frank says back blankly. Gerard shoots Mikey a gaze and Mikey compels, getting up and moving himself and his food to the kitchen.

Gerard grunts once Mikey leaves, putting a hand on his boyfriend's knee.

"What do you mean stay?" Frank questions in a tiny voice.

Gerard sighs. "Frank, I just going to come out and say it." He scratches the back of his head and Frank feels his whole body freeze with fear. "I'm moving to New York to be closer to school, and I can't take you with me."

Maybe it's because Frank may be pregnant or maybe he's just gone soft but when the words leave Gerard's mouth, tears instantly rim his eyes.

"Are you breaking up with me?" His worst fear is in the air before he can even stop it. By now, Gerard's on the floor, putting both his hands on the younger one's knees.

Gerard shakes his head violently. "Of course not, dear. I love you. I wouldn't dream of it. It's just," He lets out another sigh. "It's become expensive to drive down there every day, I found an apartment to live in, and a job too! At the Cartoon Network, it's only part time but it's enough."

Frank smiles a bit despite the tear falling down his cheek. He wipes it. "That's amazing, Gee."

"It is," Gerard looks proud, but it deflates. "And you're only a sophomore in high school, I can't ask you to move out with me. You need to finish school. But you can come over all the time! Summer break is in, like, two months so you can stay there whenever you want. You can have your own pair of keys and we can go grocery shopping together and be goddamn domestic."

Frank nods, giggling as he sniffles. Gerard rubs his thighs, cracking a smile as he continues.

"And if you are pregnant, for sure-for sure, we... can be a little family. I can try and make it work. God Frank, you're gonna get huge." He laughs.

Frank snickers and playfully smacks Gerard. "Shut up, you softie."

"Okay, teen mom."


	3. Far too young to die

Gerard books a doctor's appointment as soon as he can, which is a week and a half. During the time before the appointment, Frank went to school, ate pickles, slept, puked, pissed and repeat. Who knew pickles tasted like heaven?

Right now, the couple was packing boxes for Gerard's move. And what they mean by packing boxes is Gerard packed boxes while Frank watched, ate pickles and occasionally wrote what was in the box on the cardboard.

Gerard stacks his comic books in the fifth box, making sure none of them would get damaged as Frank crunched on a pickle. He goes to reach for another one but he notices that he finished the jar.

"Ger_ard_," Frank whined, crossing his legs as he shifted his ass on his boyfriend's bed. "Do you have any more pickles?"

The nineteen year old huffs, taping up the box and lifts it to the other side of the room where Frank quickly scribbles _COMICS + OTHER SHIT_ in a black sharpie he was just shading in his nails with. He closes up the marker and shows the box to Gerard. Gerard makes a pained noise and plucks the marker from Frank's grasp, taking the pen cap off with his teeth and scratching out other shit. He writes in his large print _ACTION FIGURINES_.

Frank casts his gaze up at Gerard, rubbing at his tummy. Man, he really wished he was pregnant because holy fuck, did Gerard look hot right then and now. With the cap between his teeth, tilting it to the side. His eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on the box, his eyes narrowed over the chicken scratch.

"God, you look hot." It bursts out of Frank's mouth, it really did. Gerard looks up surprised, placing the cap back onto the sharpie. He smirks, placing the box down and making his way over to the bed.

"You don't say?" He smirks, dropping to his knees in front of the bed and Frank. Gerard runs his hands over the sixteen year old's knees. Frank lifts his hands up and places them on the older boy's face. He leans in, capturing Gerard in an open mouth kiss. His boyfriend's lips close around his, sucking softly, opening his mouth again to kiss passionately. They kiss tenderly for a couple seconds until Gerard pulls back.

He's wearing a twisted expression, lips puckered and nose scrunched. "Jesus, Frank, I love you but God, you taste s_our_."

Frank giggles, planting another kiss on the side of his face. Gerard gives a goofy smile. "Get me more pickles."

The nineteen year old snickers at the sixteen year old. He slides his fingers a bit up the inside of Frank's thighs, cocking his eyebrow playfully as the teenager bites his lip.

"If you're... Y'know." Gerard picks up his hands momentarily to make obscene balloon-stomach actions. Frank releases the lip between his teeth, smiling sorta lopsided.

"Pregnant?" Frank supplies, earning a nod.

"Yeah..." Gerard says, looking down at the hands back on the younger's pants. "Can we still...uh, do it?"

"Have sex?"

"Yeah."

Frank giggles. "Gerard, we only had sex once before. Was it that good?"

Gerard groans a bit obscene like. "Christ, Frank. It was fucking hot. I didn't even know you could move like that!" The sixteen year old's face flushes as he looks down at his stomach shyly.

"I'm glad you liked it," Frank says embarrassedly, as Gerard snickers at his pink face. "But, we could still... Do other things... If we can't have sex."

Gerard smirks and runs his fingernails up and down Frank's pajama pants, making the younger one squeal with surprise. The nineteen year old leans down and kisses his knee and looks up at Frank suggestively as his mouth travels to his inner thigh. He bites down.

"A-ah, Gee... We can't." Frank spits out even though when Gerard pulls on the hem of his pants, he lifts his hips so they come off in a simple swipe. Gerard immediately lunges for his pale thighs, licking and sucking on the insides of them. He was purposely trying to leave hickeys and Frank was kinda okay with that. "We can't, uh, have sex."

Gerard bites down again and looks up at the sixteen year old lazily, watching him squeak and shake. He pulls off after he leaves about five or six blossoms on each thigh. Frank absent-mindedly licks his lips.

"We aren't going to have sex; we're going to try something else." He mumbles against Frank's legs, moving his chin up and up. Frank's furrows his eyebrows in confusion but when Gerard buries his face in Frank's boxer-covered crotch, he's got some idea.


	4. You never really could control me

The next day is Frank's appointment and he's fucking flipping shit.

"Gerard!" He screams, frowning down at the huge purply-pink bruises all over his legs. "Get your fat ass in here, you fucking idiot."

Soon enough, Gerard stumbles in (in sexy grey boxer briefs, Frank would have added if he wasn't so pissed.) and leans against the door. He rubs his eyes and blinks to adjust to the light.

"The fuck you yelling about? It's fucking seven ass o'clock in the fucking morning?" Gerard whines, voice hoarse and scratchy.

"I have a doctor's appointment in two hours and look what you did to me!" He gestures towards his thighs and Gerard's eyes pop out of his head.

"Holy shit, that looks so fucking hot." He says with a proud, shit eating smile. "Fucking hell, I'm gonna pop a woody right here. If you wanted to get it on again, you should've just asked. I'll turn on the shower and you-"

"Gerard!" Frank exclaims when Gerard tries to turn on the shower. He hides his legs. "That is not what I meant at all! You left hickeys all over my thighs, the doctor is gonna see and think I'm a slut or irresponsible to take care of a baby of something."

Gerard's face changes to seriousness for just a second but then he starts laughing hysterically. "The doctor, oh my fucking God. That's going to be so fucking awkward and the doctor is gonna think you're easy!" He manages between laughs, causing Frank to stand up and cross his arms over his chest.

"Well, it's gonna be pretty funny when the doctor- most likely a man- is gonna see these marks and think I'm easy and well... You've seen this beginning of some pornos, yes?" Frank smirks and Gerard stops laughing.

"Wait, what the fuck? A male doctor is gonna be taking off your pants?"

"Maybe." Frank shrugs.

"I'm coming in there with you," Gerard states. "And I'll help you cover them. I've got concealer, hold on."

Gerard walks over to his sink cabinet and throws the door open, rummaging through some things and successfully pulls out a little squirt bottle. Frank cocks and eyebrow and the nineteen year old brushes it off. "Art school, _hellooooo_."

Frank shrugs because fair enough.

*

_"Oh Jesus, Gerard." Frank whines once his boyfriend starts moving inside of him. "Gee, I-I can't, I'm gonna come too soon. I'm going to be a terrible lay compared to the other people you slept with before and you won't love me anymore and I-"_

Gerard pulls out, almost all the way and pushes back in. He moans and looks up at Frank, completely dumbstruck.

"Frank... What the fuck are you talking about?"

There was a lot of pressure put on their first time seeing as how it was Frank's first time and how this was basically a make or break deal for their relationship. They've been together for God knows how long, basically forever, and this was the ultimate way of showing they loved each other. If Frank fucked this up, Gerard may not love him anymore.

Frank feels tears rim his eyes. It felt so fucking good _to have Gerard inside of him, like it was meant to be. His lip begins to tremble. "I love you so much and I'm gonna mess with up for us. I wanna be in a relationship with you, Gerard, I love you, I love you, I love you-"_

Gerard- polity- covers Frank's mouth and oh no, Frank's ruined everything already. "Frank," he begins to speak and Frank shuts his eyes, waiting for the worst. "I've got my dick in your ass. Do you really think I give a fuck how it ends?"

The sixteen year old's eyes shoot open because say what? He furrows his eyebrows as Gerard moves his hand and continues. "Frank, I love you with all my heart and you're so perfect and fuck, you could sit there and do nothing or even call me baby dick or something, I wouldn't care. Just as long as it's you and me. Just us, in love, being intimate."

Frank smiles a bit, leaning up and kissing Gerard, but Gerard pulls back before they could move any quicker. "And Frank, love, for Pete's sake, please have some confidence in yourself. You don't have to be nervous or worried around me. I'd love you anyways."

Frank giggles a weird hiccup giggle, covering up his face with his hands. "God, I fucking ruined everything." He snorts, blushing deeply.

Gerard spanks his ass softly and Frank squeals. "You did not ruin any fucking thing and you know it." Gerard smirks and kisses his shoulder blade. "Now, please let me fuck you before I explode, fucking please."

The sixteen year old snickers at the pled in Gerard's voice and wraps his legs around his boyfriend's hips. He lifts his nose up. "Proceed." He tries to say suggestively but fails miserably when Gerard starts snickering at him. He smiles right back at him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"You wouldn't have enough money." Frank mumbles playfully snarky, looking away from the window to gaze at Gerard, who was driving him to the doctor's. Gerard simply snorts and Frank sticks his tongue out at the older boy.

"_Ruuude_." Gerard scrunches up his nose as Frank puts his tongue back in his mouth. "Keep your tongue in your mouth, you freak. Unless you're sucking my dick, then stick out your tongue all the fuck you want."

Frank scoffs. "And I'm the rude one." Gerard just sends him an award-winning smile. It's a sexy smile, one that brings back memories of him sucking Frank's cock yesterday and their first time and all the other hot moments they've spent together.

After a few minutes, Frank shares his slowly growing observation.

"I'm really horny right now."

"Same."

"Pfft, you're always horny." Frank rolls his eyes but bites his lip when he feels an odd tingling in his lower regions. He's never been really horny before but maybe it was because he was pregnant, or maybe it was because he was a normal teenage boy with needs, he really didn't know.

"I know, but you're never horny, holy shit." Gerard checks his watch. "If we stop for a quick make out session, we'll be just on time for the appointment."

Frank whines and places his hands on his stomach. "We can't..."

Frank thinks he hears Gerard call him prude under his breath. Gerard sorta giggles to himself after though so Frank KNOWS Gerard said it to himself. Frank gasps.

"I'm not fucking prude! I put out for you all the time- watch the road, dumbass- and I don't complain, kay? There's a chance I'm knocked up by you, okay so, no. I'm not prude." Frank huffs, crossing his arms over his chest after pelting Gerard in the forehead with a quarter.

"Ow, ow, okay!" Gerard snorts, putting up his left hand for protection and deflecting the flying change. "And I'm very excited for this maybe love child."

Frank lowers his defense arm and drops the change in his lap. He smiles a bit. "Really?"

The nineteen year old grins over at Frank. "Really, really babe." He chirps, but continues in a smaller voice. "You prude."

"Motherfucker!"


	5. Free flow of information

"Gerard, you don't have to come _everywhere_ with me."

Ever since Frank made a comment about getting it on with the hottie doctor with pants off, Gerard has stuck to him like motherfucking glue. Frank didn't mean anything by his backlash, he just wanted Gerard to feel his pain. The world obviously believed in karma.

Gerard smiles and rubs Frank's back. "I know, I just wanna be with you, y'know?"

Frank grins back. "I know." He pushes the door open to the single stall washroom in the waiting room of the doctor's office. He plays with the small bottle in his hand and places himself in front of the toilet. Gerard tilts his head to peak over Frank's fingers.

"What are you doing?"

Frank holds up the bottle amused and beaming. "Pissing in the bottle. Duh."

Gerard opens his mouth to say something but it silent. He curls his lips in towards his now shut mouth and lets his eyes grow a bit. "I-I'm just gonna wait outside." And he stumbles outside of the washroom.

Frank pisses in the cup with a smirk on his face.

*

It's agonizing, waiting in the doctor's office. Not knowing you're pregnant, or if you not. If you're off the hook. If you're still a kid. If you're life will change forever.

Frank fidgets with his fingers as Gerard paces around the room. The fucking pacing is even more stressful and Frank's anxiety was already through the roof.

"Gerard," The sixteen year old snaps. His boyfriend looks up like a dear in headlights. "Sit down, please. Stay a while."

Gerard scowls and sits down, shaking his leg and tapping his foot. Frank can literally feel his eye twitching.

"Gerard!" Frank hisses, scratching on the skin of his neck. "Stop, please!"

"I'm fucking nervous okay? And anxious. I can't." He spits, getting up and smacking Frank's hands away from his neck. "Stop, you're breaking out into hives."

"Bitch, I can't." Frank's beyond frustrated so he's huffy and snappish, and he really doesn't mean to be so ungrateful that Gerard's here, but it's so nerve racking. "You aren't helping at all with you and your toe tapping and pacing and your bull, so please just back off."

The nineteen year old looks at Frank in disbelief, laughs a sobersided laugh and snarls. "I am just as fucking nervous as you are so fuck about my issues, you are so fucking immature. That's the real bullshit."

Frank sees red. "You know what? I'm allowed to be fucking immature, I'm sixteen. Sue me! Maybe if you didn't want me and my immature bullshit, you should try and keep it in your pants, you stupid son of a-!"

"Okay, results are in!" Doctor Wency- yes, she was a female. Gerard physically relaxed when he saw the woman enter the room. She insisted that they call her by her first name, but Doctor Wendy kinda stuck. She's the type off lady who smiled and made jokes about herself and offered them homemade peanut-gluten-meat free cookies. She was a really sweet lady and Frank felt very comfortable around her- made her way into the room. She put her hand on Frank's stomach and cracked a smile.

"Congratulations, Way-Iero's. You have successfully made yourselves a baby."

Nobody moves. There's an eerie silence and their doctor is still grinning ear to ear. Frank is staring down at his hands, feeling tears rim his eyes and his world crumble around him. He was pregnant. His life was officially over.

"H-how?" Gerard stammers out, looking at the woman helpless. "Frank's a boy! I know for a fact he's got a dick, how can he have a

_baby_? It's not normal!"

Frank feels tears leak out of his eyes and his cheeks tinge pink because he's never felt so embarrassed in his life. Gerard thought he was a freak.

Doctor Wendy clicks her tongue but her smile still remains. "Well, Frank's a hermaphrodite-"

"Hermaph-whaty-what?"

"

_Hermaphrodite_, Mr. Way. It's when somebody has both reproductive systems. In Frank's case, yes, on the outside he has the male sex organs, but he has a womb as well. So he is able to reproduce." She explains.

Gerard looks like the whole situation is obscene. "Is that... Normal?"

"Well, it's not so uncommon anymore." Doctor Wendy grimaces as she rubs Frank's back, who broke out into a loud sob. "I know it may be none of my business, but maybe you should ask me questions after the appointment is finished because right now you are just digging your own grave. I'll leave you two alone."

Gerard snaps out of his hysteric, confused trance and frowns at his crying boyfriend. Guilt clouds his eyes and he feels like a terrible human being. "Yeah, okay." He mumbles, watching as Frank cringes to the doctor but lets go when she promises she only be a couple of minutes. Frank just nods and sniffles, looking down at his lap again.

"Frank..."

"Don't." Frank mumbles, laying back all the in the cushiony patient bed/chair thing. Frank didn't even know what they were called or did he care right now. He was pregnant and his life was over. "I should've told you. We could've used protection, but I was too scared that you would think I was a freak or something..." Gerard makes a pained noise and Frank sniffles. "I ruined your life. You were supposed to be a successful artist, living the dream and making lots of money and sleeping with beautiful women. Growing up, settling down with a woman and then having kids. I ruined your life, and I'm so fucking sorry."

Gerard made another pained noise, plopping himself down on the patients bed. Other than that, he doesn't say anything. Part of Frank is dying on the inside from the silence, but another part of him finds it comforting and he's thankful for it. He didn't wanna talk about this anymore. He just wanted to leave.

He calms himself down a bit first. "I wanna go home."

Gerard just sighs deeply, biting his lip. He settles down in his chair. "Yeah, okay."


End file.
